The Revenge of an Outlaw
by OutlawOoR
Summary: The government forces a man to board Pioneer 1 and his rebellion causes a series of tragic events to ensue.


The Revenge of an Outlaw Chapter 1

It had been a dark and desolate week on Ragol. The rain had never ceased since he arrived in the central dome, and he didn't think that it was about to stop any time soon. A hunter was sitting at the back of a dark bar, drinking some alcohol. The light barely lit the table he was sitting at, but you could make out his appearance. He wore all black and he had hair to his chin, that was as a grey as concrete. He was a freelance hunter, and from the look on his face he had just been through a lot of shit. He never wanted to leave his home world of Coral, but the government insisted.

A lone spaceship sat in the middle of a barren field and the man from the bar was silently staring at it. He didn't look as hardened, nor did he look as lonesome. He turned to his side and looked at the short hunewearl that was standing next to him. She turned to him and let out a huge smile, her teeth seemed to shine like the sun. The man gazed ominously at her.

"They want me to go," the man coldly said.

"Outlaw... you can't. I won't let you..."

"The government is leaving me no choice. Either they kill me or I go to Ragol."

"Your the only person I love in this whole damn barren world... why the hell won't they just take someone else?"

"I want to stay with you, but my life is on the line... we will meet again. I swear."

And with that, Outlaw stepped away from the girl and he began his solemn march towards the spaceship. He took step after step never once taking a look back at the girl he would be leaving behind. His feet neared the entry of the spacecraft and as he was just about to set foot inside he flipped around and began to dash back towards the girl. As he rushed towards her he heard the sounds of soldiers arming thier rifles and after a few seconds, his view of the HUnewearl was obscured by soldiers aiming thier rifles. He fell to the ground, his fists impacting the ground with a loud smack, and dust from the barren ground sprinkled into the air around him. The soldiers gazed down at him, and a high-ranking officer stepped foward.

"Outlaw, do you really want to throw your life away like this?" the officer asked.

Outlaw looked up from the ground, rage burning in his eyes. His fists clenched and he slowly inched his hands toward his sheathed blade on his back.

"You don't want to do that, Outlaw."

Outlaw, completely oblivious to the officer's warning, unsheathed the blade and swiftly climbed to his feet. The soldiers edged back and took aim.

"Hold fire! If we kill this man, the Principal will have our asses!"

Outlaw gazed back as he intensified his grip on the blade. He knew fighting would be hopeless... but the situation was desperate. He looked at the officer and his fury grew.

"Flowen! What is the purpose of you bringing me to Ragol? Whats the god damn use! Leaving this planet and losing my loved ones just so the government can succeed on Ragol doesn't sound like a damn good enough trade off for me! I want to stay here with my wife, I don't care about the damn government, I DON'T CARE ABOUT GOD DAMN RAGOL!" Outlaw yelled at the officer.

And with those words of anger, Outlaw spun around with his blade extended to his side, completely removing limbs off of a few of the soldiers. As his blade neared Flowen, Flowen raised his own sword. It was a large translucent sword, that glowed in the afternoon light. The two blades impacted each other and a massive amount of sparks filled the air. Outlaw whipped his sword to his side and jumped backwards. Flowen followed suit. Outlaw gazed at Flowen and as thier sword fight intensified, Outlaw viewed a horrific site. On the horizon he could see his wife being shot. As her silhouette fell to the ground he could see the soldiers walking off, dragging her lifeless corpse along with them.

Pain filled his body and flowed through his bloodstream. Pure, utter pain... a kind he had never felt before in his entire life. The government had killed the only person he had ever loved, the one girl he cared for; and the worst thing was, he had served the government faithfully for his whole life. Why had they killed her? What did she have to do with anything? Questions surged through his brain, and all he could think about was revenge. Flowen, the man who had probably ordered her death, was standing mere feet away from him. He could get his revenge, he just had to fight harder than he had ever fought before.

He immediately began to fling his blade left and right hoping to land a hit on Flowen. Swiftly reacting to Outlaw's onslaught, Flowen blocked all of his attacks and then counter attack with a slash at Outlaw's legs. Outlaw jumped and as he jumped he whipped his blade across Flowen's arm, blood spewed from the wound and as Flowen dropped his blade, gunshots filled the air. Outlaw confusedly looked around and as Flowen collapsed to the ground, Outlaw saw a group on soldiers vigorously firing at him. As the bullets steadily neared him, Outlaw lashed his sword out in a number of directions, and hurriedly deflected most of the shots. A sudden agony seared through his veins. He looked down and realized that blood was expeditiously spewing from his chest. He put his hand on the wound, hoping it was just a mirage. It wasn't... his grasp on the blade loosened and the blade dropped to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. Outlaw, at first, fell to his knees, and then promptly collapsed on his face. A puddle of blood began to accumulate around his body.

The man at the bar took another sip of alcohol. Another mysterious man approached him and sat down across from him. They looked at each other for a second and then the man with the alcohol smirked.

"I see you've finally escaped the government's prison, Outlaw..."

"Let's just cut to the chase, Vampire... what the hell do you want?"

"You want revenge on the government for what they did to you and your wife on Coral, right? I've got the info you need," Vampire calmly stated.

"Flowen's location?" Outlaw questioned.

"Yes."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
